An All American Christmas
by Daney Hearts Pichu
Summary: Arthur knows this Christmas will be exactly the same as the last unless he does something to change it, and with the motivation from a little Italian he'll do that. EnglandxAmerica


**_I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers_**

_An All American Christmas_

_Most people love the holidays. It's a time to get together and share gifts with those you love. Most people collect great memories from holidays. Now let's get started._

To put it bluntly it was Christmas. All was joyful except for one island nation. That nation was England. America was having a Christmas party like he had for many of the past years. It was going to be the same as always. He'd show up at America's house, give him a present that he usually put his heart and soul into making, and be ignored by everyone who was drinking and having a good time.

England had always loved America. Even after the American Revolution he could not lose feeling for the now powerful country he had raised. He thought he was crazy for keeping these feelings for so long. He knew they would never be returned. This Christmas would be the same as the last and that would be it for as long as he lived.

He was lying in his bed dressed for the party. It would start in only a few hours and he knew he should be going, but he just couldn't stand the fact that nothing would change. He wanted to show Alfred how much he cared about him. If he didn't tell him this year he knew he couldn't work up the courage to confess any other time. He feared the worst. Rejecting...or maybe Alfred had already found a lover. One that Arthur could never be equivalent to.

"Alfred." He whimpered to himself.

Arthur held up the sock doll he had formed into a bear and sewed "Stars and Stripes" on the tummy of the bear in red, white, and blue thread. He loved hand making gifts. There was more love in them than anything you could buy in a store.

"The letter." Arthur said quietly to himself.

He had put off writing it, not knowing what to put in it. A confession of his love? A simple thank you for inviting him to the party? Or maybe just Merry Christmas. The first option is what he wanted to do for years.

"Yes," He said. "Alfred F. Jones I love you."

Arthur found a piece of paper and carefully wrote out his heart on the paper being sure not to leave anything out. He finally finished and signed with his signature. Arthur sealed the letter and wrote "Alfred Jones" on the envelope so it was certain the letter would get to the correct place.

* * *

Once Arthur got to the party he felt awkward. No one was talking to him as he stood there with a drink in one and Alfred's present in the other. He hadn't seen Alfred around at all so he decided to ask around.

Arthur gently tapped Japan on his shoulder, "Hey Japan, have you seen Alfred anywhere?"

Japan took a minute to think. "I think I saw him going upstairs."

Arthur thanked him and made his way upstairs. There were many doors. It was like walking through one of the old British castles. Then noises came from a room. At first they were small gasps, and then they formed into deep moans. Arthur cracked the door open and peered in.

"N-no..." He dropped the bear and the letter. Inside the room was Alfred. He wasn't alone. He was on top of Gilbert making out with him. This must have been going on for a while since they both already had their shirts off.

Arthur quickly shut the door and ran back down stairs with tears in his eyes. He left the bear and letter behind.

* * *

Innocent Italy was just getting out of the bathroom. All the wine his brother Romano had brought left him in the bathroom for a while. He walked down the hall and spotting something peculiar on the floor. Feliciano picked up a small bear and an envelope off the floor. He knew Arthur always made things like this for Alfred and that the gifts were always accompanied by a letter. He wanted to find Arthur to make sure Alfred got this from the correct donor.

Feliciano made his way downstairs to fine Arthur. He was no where in site. Italy instinctively found his best friend Ludwig to help him.

"Germany, I've been looking all over for England. He's no where in site!" The Italian threw is hands up in the air dramatically being sure to keep a tight grip on the bear and letter.

Germany grunted and looked up to see who was talking to him. He'd had a few too many beers. "Ugh...England..." He massaged his temples. "He went outside I think...ugh..." He laid his head back down on the counter it was on.

"Thank you, ve." Feliciano kissed Ludwig's head lightly and skipped off outside to find Arthur.

* * *

Arthur sat on the steps right outside of Alfred's front door. He held his head in his hands sobbing. He blamed himself for his own heart break. He could never build up the courage to tell Alfred the truth and this was the punishment for that.

Arthur heard a soft "Ve?" come from behind him. He looked up over his shoulder.

"Italy? W-what are you doing out here?" He said through his sobbing. Feliciano sat down on the steps next to Arthur.

"I could ask the same thing!" Feliciano's voice was more aggressive than usual but still had the uplifting spirit to it. "Why are you out here crying? It's Christmas! You should be inside having fun with the rest of us...just not getting sickly drunk like Germany, ve." He added a small giggle.

Arthur sighed and tried to smile for the bubbly Italian. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Just go back inside and have a good time."

Feliciano frowned and pouted a bit. "Oh come on Mr. England! Tell me what's the matter. Don't make me get Germany out here!"

Arthur surly didn't want a drunken Ludwig out here cursing him out. He looked down and reluctantly complied. "Alfred," He started. "He's...pissing me off."

Feliciano tilted his head. "But doesn't he always?"

He just chuckled. "Ah, yes he does...but this is different. It's not even his fault, it's my own."

"Ve? But...he's the one that's making you mad...I don't get it."

Arthur took a few minutes to think. "Well...sometimes, when one person loves another one. They make it really hard on themselves to be happy without that person." He looked at Feliciano who had a still puzzled look on his face. Arthur laughed a bit. "Italy, do you love anyone?"

He nodded. "Germany! He's big and strong and beautiful!"

"Yes and how do you feel when you're without Germany, or when he's with someone else?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sad, ve!"

An idea popped into Arthur's head. "And what do you do when you're sad and miss Germany?"

"Huh?" Feliciano took a moment to think, "I either go cry to Romano, but he doesn't like that too much. He usually kicks me out of his house. Or I go out and find Germany so I can give him a big hug!"

A hug...the last time Arthur had hugged Alfred was a few years before the American Revolution. It was a nice hug. Arthur missed those hugs.

"Mr. England." Feliciano said.

Arthur looked at him. "Yes?"

"Do you love America?" He asked.

Arthur was taken a bit off guard. "Um...yes, yes I do love America."

Feliciano giggled. "Well you should tell him. He's said a lot of good things about you."

"He ha-"

"U-um hey guys!" Feliciano and Arthur looked behind them to see Antonio sticking his head out of the slightly opened door. "Ita...um Germany is sort of... beating up Romano's ass" He laughed nervously. "Maybe you can come and calm him down?"

Feliciano quickly grabbed his white flag out of his pocket and ran into Alfred's house. "I'mma coming Romano!"

Antonio went back inside as well.

Arthur chuckled. "That boy is so silly." He felt the ground around him and felt something soft. He picked it up. It was the bear and the letter. "He's right...I should go after him."

* * *

Alfred's eyes flickered open. "Oh...what a night." He rubbed his tired eyes and stretched out his arms. He looked around for a shirt not caring if it was dirty or not and he put it on. He walked down to his kitchen and found an envelope and a small bear on the counter. He read his name written neatly on the envelope. "That's me..." Alfred sloppily ripped open the envelope and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Alfred,_

_How should I start this out? It's kind of hard to figure out how to really say this. Here we go. Alfred F. Jones, I love you. Yeah, seemed easy enough to write it down on paper, but it's more than that. Ever since I've met you, there was always something inside of me telling me that there was something special about you. You're brave, and of course heroic. You've helped your nation grow into the ultimate super power. _

_I truly envy you. No matter how many times I let you down, tell you your plans will never work, you go along with whatever you were going to do. That perseverance is what truly makes you special. I would tell you to never listen to me, but that's just letting myself down. _

_Have I already said I loved you? Probably. I'm not proof reading this letting, because I'd take out everything important I wanted to say in the first place. _

_You probably have another lover already. They are very lucky to have you. I'm crazy I know. I know you'll never accept my love. No Alfred, I am not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just saying the facts. _

_Stay safe, and have a happy holiday._

_God bless,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Alfred face was truly in awe. He thought all this time Arthur was still angry with him for the whole American Revolution thing. All this time Arthur wanted to help him, and he never accepted that help. He felt bad. He made Arthur feel worthless.

"Oh, England..."

* * *

Arthur sat at a small wooden table and sipped on some native tea. He sighed. This is when he was truly at rest. The deed was done. And now he just had to wait. Arthur heard a sudden knock at the door. He got up to answer it. A small smile came upon Arthur's face when he saw Alfred on the other side of the door.

"Ah, hello America. What brings you to this side of the Atlantic?"

Without saying a word Alfred took Arthur's cheeks in his hands pulling him closer kissing him tenderly. Arthur's eyes widened out of shock, but he slowly relaxed and kissed him back. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed. Alfred.

After a few minutes they both pulled away to catch their breath. Alfred quickly proceeded to taking Arthur's hand. He pulled him along.

"Where are you taking me?" Arthur asked calmly. He trusted Alfred, but was still curious.

"My place." Alfred replied simply.

Once the two men were at Alfred's house Alfred let go of his grasp on Arthur's hand.

"Follow me." Alfred said, as he began to walk down a narrow hallway. Arthur followed close behind making sure not to get left behind. Alfred opened a small door and cleared a few cobwebs that were hanging down from the door frame. He stepped into the room and Arthur stepped in after him.

The room was dusty showing that is wasn't used very much. There were shelves everywhere in site with anything you could imagine on them. Papers, Christmas cards, ribbons, mugs, crystal glasses, bottles of wine, there was everything in this one room.

Alfred led Arthur to a small corner of the room. "This is all your stuff." He said. "Every present you've given me since we've met." He opened a few drawers on the small wooden desk that was propped against the wall. They were filled with what seemed like hundreds of letters. "And these are all the letters."

Arthur stared in awe. He kept...everything. He spotted a small snow globe that was on the corner of the desk. He picked it up.

"This is the first Christmas gift I ever gave you."

Alfred smiled and took the globe wiping off the dust with a small cloth. "Yeah, it's my favorite one. It will always be."

Arthur sighed. "Why are you showing me all of this?'

Alfred yet again took Arthur's hands and looks directly into his eyes. "Because I read your letter. I know how much I hurt you. And I wanted to say. I love you too." Alfred kissed him. And of course Arthur kissed back.

This Christmas wasn't so bad after all. This was the best Christmas Arthur had ever had.

Feliciano smiled thinking about Arthur and Alfred together.

"They really are good together, ve. Don't you think Germany?" There was no reply. "Germany..?"

Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Romano! I can't find Germany anywhere help me!" He cried to his short tempered brother.

Here we go again...

_**Happy Holidays everyone!**_


End file.
